The present invention relates to water heaters, and more particularly to gas-fired water heaters with exhaust assemblies.
Typical gas-fired water heaters produce exhaust gases or products of combustion that must be exhausted outside of the residence or other building in which the water heater is installed. An exhaust assembly, blower, or fan moves the exhaust gases generated by the water heater from the water heater to the atmosphere outside the building.